


Sweet

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweeter things in life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jackdanielpromptfic's house warming party from the prompt _"He knew it was sick and perverted and wrong, but he wanted this so badly."_

He knew it was sick and perverted and wrong, but he wanted this so badly. He reached out to trace the edge of the smooth surface, running his fingertips up, and over the curve. Daniel continued to stare in silence; entranced by the path Jack's fingers had taken. Jack slowed, wrapping his hand around the object to get a firm but gentle grip. He'd done this before, just not with Daniel... and not in Daniel's kitchen.

Jack used his other hand to lightly circle the tip and it immediately began to leak. He quickly gathered the liquid with a finger and sucked it into his mouth.

"Jack..." Daniel began to protest.

Jack gave his best brown eyed puppy dog expression and offered Daniel the finger he'd just sucked. Daniel pretended to look disgusted, while being silently intrigued. No, he wouldn't give Jack the satisfaction. Jack shrugged and gave the fingertip one last lick.

He then lent over the bench, elbows taking his weight as he turned the object upside down and squeezed firmly. The rich golden liquid ran from the bottle in his hands and into the steaming cup of earl grey. "Tea!" Daniel exclaimed, "with honey! ... Jack O'Neill, I never really knew you at all..." the soft curl at the corners of his mouth, and gentle laughter in his words softening their overall effect.

"I hope this doesn't make you love me any less..." Jack replied with mock trepidation.

Daniel took his tea and sniffed it. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way to endear yourself to me once again." Daniel gestured for Jack to follow him into the den.

"And Jack...bring the honey with you."

"Sweet."


End file.
